


Meddling Friends

by SlytherinIceFaery



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Age of Consent, Alternate Universe, First Time, Implied Uchiha Sasuke/Umino Iruka, Implied Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, Past Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Past Uchiha Sasuke/Gaara, Sasuke is not underage, Slash, Swearing, Teacher/Student, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinIceFaery/pseuds/SlytherinIceFaery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura decides it's time her friend and their sensei need to stop hidding things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meddling Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago. It was originally in first person from different POV. I've changed it to third person. I also took out the crappy sex scene at the end. It is still mature as it does still contain some sexual content. 
> 
> Sasuke is of age. I can't stress this enough. This is NOT underage! He is Kakashi's student, but his is of age. 
> 
> I am mostly a Harry Potter writter. I do dabble in other things as the fancy strikes me but please keep that in mind as you read this because I'm sure there are a lot of OOC moments.

Naruto shoved Sasuke on his ass! Sasuke couldn't believe it. It seemed like Naruto got more aggressive every time they argue. He called the raven haired boy a jackass and then shoved him down. He didn't even know what he'd done this time to piss Naruto off. Sasuke actually thought for a second that the blonde was going to deck him, but he’d just stood in front of Sasuke with anger. 

“What the fuck did I do this time, Naruto?” Sasuke finally asked him. 

“You are a jackass!” Naruto screamed again.  

“I think we have clarified that bit of information, but would you mind telling me why I’m a jackass?” Sasuke snapped as he stood up and brushed dirt of his pants.

“How can you treat Sakura that way? She loves you and you just pushed her away. AGAIN!”  So that's what his outburst was about. Sasuke rejecting Sakura for the millionth time. He was really sick of the girl hanging all over him. He had no interest in her and had told her that every time she asked him out. She still hadn’t gotten the point. Sasuke lost count of how many times he'd told her that he doesn't like her as anything more then a friend. If that wasn't enough of a headache then every time she asked him out Naruto attacked him for making her cry. 

“I don’t like her like that! We go through this every god damned time she asks me out, Naruto! How many times do I have to say it? I DON’T LIKE HER LIKE THAT! YOU KNOW I DON’T LIKE HER LIKE THAT!” If looks could kill Sasuke could be dead right now. Naruto really hated it when Sakura cried. It also made Sasuke feel really bad when he knew it was his fault, but she really should stop asking him out. Sasuke couldn't understand why Naruto didn't tell Sakura how he felt. Maybe she would stop asking Sasuke out if Naruto finally got the balls to tell her. People started to gather because of the disturbance. That meant Kakashi could be there any moment if he wasn't already there. That's all Sasuke needed. Kakashi could be a real bastard when his teammates fought. So Sasuke thought it best to try and calm Naruto down enough to get him out of the street. "Naruto, why don't we go back to our room to finish up this litter conversation in private? I really don't think we should be discussing this out here."

“Fuck you. I’m going to kick your ass once and for all," Naruto told him.

Sasuke could feel Naruto building his chakra. The raven haired boy really didn't want to fight his best friend, but if he had to he would. Sasuke knew Kakashi would indubitably be disappointed if they started to fight there in the street and Sasuke didn't like disappointing his Sensei. "Naruto, I'm sorry that I upset Sakura, but I don't want to go out with her. You know why I don't want to. I think of her as my friend and my little sister, nothing more. Please, I don't want to have to fight you."

"You two stop it, right now!" said Kakashi's voice from the crowd behind Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed. He was hoping Kakashi wouldn't show up, but it was wishful thinking. He immediately released his chakra. "He attacked me, Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke tried to explain.

"That doesn't give you the right to use your jutsu against him, Sasuke," Kakashi reprimanded him. All Sasuke wanted to ask was 'what the hell was his jutsu for then', but he didn't. Instead he got angry.

"He fucking started it! I was just protecting myself!" Sasuke bellowed at him. The instant it left his mouth Sasuke wished he could take it back and actually ask what his jutsu was for instead. He knew better than to yell at Kakashi-sensei for any reason. He could feel his face flushing and looked down at the ground. Sasuke felt like crying, but he refused to do that with all the people around, especially Kakashi. He wouldn't show anyone any weakness.

"Naruto, you better go cool off someplace. Sasuke," the Uchiha flinched at the tone of Kakashi's voice. "You will come with me." The younger man couldn't understand why he was the one that always got punished after their fights. He followed Kakashi into the woods where they usually trained. Suddenly, he stopped. Sasuke prepared himself for the telling off that was sure to come. When Kakashi finally spoke, he never turned to look at Sasuke and his voice sounded controlled and strained like he was trying not to yell at the boy. "You know better then to fight with your comrades. You are to stay in this clearing until I come to get you. Hopefully by the time I return you will have thought about what happened today and what you did wrong." As quickly as he has shown up, Kakashi-sensei was gone. Sasuke thought his sensei's calm disappointed voice hurt more than yelling at him would have. He was used to people yelling at him. He sat down and leaned up against the nearest tree. He bit his bottom lip to keep from crying. He knew Kakashi was probably still watching him and he refused to show any weakness to the man. He hated it when Kakashi was disappointed in him. It hurt more than having to sit here forever. Why couldn't he make Kakashi proud of him? He always says how proud he is of Naruto because he's learned to control his jutsu and the nine-tailed fox better. Or he told Sakura how proud he is of how much stronger she's gotten since he took over their training, but not once had he said he was proud of Sasuke. The only thing he ever said to Sasuke was how disappointed he was in Sasuke when he did something he wasn't supposed to or didn't do something he should have done. No matter what Sasuke did he couldn't make the older man happy.

Sasuke pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and rested his forehead on his knees. Now that his face was covered, hidden from the world and Kakashi-sensei, he let the tears slide down his face. What was he going to do? He couldn't believe he had yelled at the older man like that. Lately he found that he yelled at Kakashi a lot, even when he didn't mean to. He didn't understand. Why couldn't he just do what Kakashi wanted? Why did Naruto have to do that to him today? He knows Sasuke doesn't like Sakura, but every time the raven haired boy rejected her, Naruto got mad at him. Then they would get into a fight and that always ended with Sasuke getting punished by Kakashi. He thought maybe he should just give into the girl. That way Sakura wouldn't cry, Naruto wouldn't get mad, and Kakashi-sensei wouldn't be disappointed. It would make everyone happy. Well, everyone except himself.

\---

It was getting late, so late in fact that the sun had already been down for at least an hour and everything was getting a gray ting to it. Why hadn't sensei come back yet? Sasuke was starving. He didn't get to eat breakfast because of Sakura bugging him and he'd been sitting there for the rest of the day. He could hear his stomach grumbling. He couldn't help but wonder how long Kakashi was going to leave him there. It wouldn't surprise him in the least bit if the pervert had gotten lost in one of his books and forgot Sasuke was out there. It doesn't really matter if he had forgotten the Uchiha, Sasuke would never go against what sensei told him to do, even if he had forgotten about him.

\---

Naruto knew he shouldn't have attacked Sasuke, but the Uchiha pissed him off so much. Naruto knew Sasuke didn't like Sakura as anything more than a friend. Sasuke had told him enough times now. He guessed it really only upset him because he really likes Sakura but she only had eyes for Sasuke so he was jealous. Naruto wondered what punishment Kakashi-sensei gave Sasuke this time. He hoped it wasn't too bad. He didn't know why Kakashi never punished him. He never punished Naruto when they fought about Sakura. He only ever punished Sasuke. Maybe because Kakashi-sensei thought that Naruto couldn't help it because of the fox and Sasuke should know better, but Naruto didn't think that was fair because he knew better then to argue with Sasuke about Sakura, so he thought he should be punished too.

"I should go find Sasuke and apologize." Naruto said to no one in particular. It was late so Naruto assumed Sasuke would be in his room like always. Naruto swore the other boy liked hiding in there. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why Sasuke would want to be in his room all the time. Naruto noticed recently that Sasuke stayed in his room more than usual. He'd also been really snappy at Kakashi. Naruto was stunned when he'd yelled at Kakashi this morning. He knew Sasuke was angry at him for attacking him, but his friend had never yelled at Kakashi-sensei like that before. It was like he thought Kakashi was taking his side and was pissed about it or something. That thought was ridiculous though. Well, maybe not that ridiculous. He knew, even if he wasn't supposed to know, that Sasuke is gay. He knew because not only had he turned down Sakura and every other girl that ever asked him out, but Naruto had caught him making out with- well he really didn't want to think about who he was making out with, but let's kist say that it wasn't a pretty sight in Naruto's oppinion. Naruto confronted Sasuke about it weeks ago and made him promise not to tell anyone, especially Kakashi-Sensei. At first he didn't think anything about it, but after a while he wondered why it would matter if Kakashi found out. That's when he noticed the looks Sasuke gave sensei and he suspected his best friend liked Kakashi and that's why he didn't want their sensei to know about it.

As Naruto approached Sasuke's room he noticed that the light wasn't on. He walked up the the door and prepare to knock on it when a voice stopped him. "Don't bother, he's not in there." Naruto Jumped a foot at Kakashi's voice filling the silence.

"Huh? Where is he?" Naruto asked.

"Still sitting where I left him this morning I presume," Kakashi shrugged.

“WHAT! He’s been sitting someplace all day? What about meals? He didn’t even have breakfast this morning. What about water? Are you trying to kill him?” I exclaim.

“One day without food or water won’t kill him, so no I’m not trying to kill him. I’m trying to find out why he’s been acting the way he has for the last 3 months. I figured if I left him there long enough that he would say something, but he hasn’t spoken nor has he even moved, so I came to ask you. Is there anything you would like to tell me?” 

Naruto's eyes got huge. This wasn't good. He was horrible about keeping things to himself when he was pressed but Sasuke had expressly argued that Kakashi was not to find out. What was he going to do? There was no way he could tell Kakashi ,but if the sensei pushed to hard for an answer then Naruto would crack.

“He’s Gay.” Naruto stood there stunned. He did not say that. He knew he didn't say that. Turning around he found Sakura standing behind him. How did she know? And if she knew then why the hell did she keep asking Sasuke out? "He told Naruto not to say anything to anyone, but I heard them talking. Naruto confronted him when he saw Sasuke making out with Gaara."

"What does that have to do with him snapping at me so much over the last three months, Sakura?" Kakashi asked tersely.

Sakura shrugged as she continued. "Probably because he likes you."

"Of course he likes me," Kakashi reasoned. "I'm his teach-"

"That's not the kind of like I mean Kakashi-sensei. He's attracted to you. Iruka too. That's why he's been seeing Iruka that last three months. Probably also why he's been acting the way he has towards you. He spends his free time during the day and most nights with Iruka. I bet he's not happy with the way you treat Iruka."

Kakashi couldn't believe what Sakura was saying. Not only was she telling him that one of his students seemed to be attracted to him, but he'd also make out with a ninja from the sand village and he'd been sleeping with Iruka. Granted Kakashi had broken it off with Iruka for good reason, but Iruka hasn't wasted anytime going after one of his students as pay back. Kakashi was going to kill Iruka or at least give him a good beating. He stormed away from the two friends, leaving Naruto and Sakura to wonder what he was thinking and what he was about to do.

Sakura watched him go with a smirk. She hadn't lied, but she hadn't given him all the details either. Sasuke had been staying with Iruka a great deal, but not for the reason that Kakashi was thinking. Sasuke confided int eh only other gay guy in the leaf village besides Kakashi. He couldn't ask Kakashi about himself now could he?

"Sakura? Why were you listening to our conversation?" Naruto asked.

"I started to suspect something was different with Sasuke so I decided that I wanted to find out what was going on. Then I heard ou telling Sasuke that you needed to talk to him about something. I hid and listened in. After that I realized why he acted the way he did around Kakashi-sensei and came to the conclusion that I was going to try and get them together. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Naruto, but I didn't know if you could keep it secret. You aren't very good at that type of thing."

Naruto just shrugged. He knew he wasn't. "Is that why you asked Sasuke out again?"

“Yea, I had noticed that he was a lot more antsy then normal and I knew that now was the best time. I knew if I faked crying you would fight and he would get in trouble like he always does. Kakashi-sensei would forget about leaving him in the training area like he always does. I go and tell Sasuke that Kakashi-sensei told me he could leave even though he doesn’t, but this time I left him there which made you go looking for him because you thought he was still mad at you when you hadn’t seen him all day. Kakashi- sensei asked me where you were and I told him you were looking for Sasuke and were headed here. And well you know the rest.” 

"Damn remind me not to underestimate you." Naruto laughed.  
   
\---

Kakashi was going to kill Iruka. The closer he got to his home the more pissed off he became. He couldn't believe that his ex-lover had been sleeping this his student. Kakashi growled at himself. Who was he kidding? He cared more about Sasuke then as his student. He had since the first time he's laid eyes on the Uchiha. That was why he'd asked the Holkage to put Sasuke in his squad. He was going to kill Iruka for even thinking of laying a hand on him let along actually having sex with him. He barged his way into Iruka's house calling out for him. Iruka would regret the day he first laid a hand on Sasuke.

"Iruka get you scrawny fucking ass out here! I know you're here. If I have to ransake this entire house to find you I will. You can't and won't hide from me!"

"Kakashi, what's your problem? I am not hiding from you. What did I do this time to piss you off? I have't even seen you I a month except in passing. Now you come baging into my house screaming and swearing for got only knows what reason?" Iruka walked out of his bedroom calm as ever.

"You know why I'm here. How could you take advantage of Sasuke? Was it beause you couldn't fuck me so you had to go to one of my students to get off?"

"What are you talking about? I haven't s-"

“You know what I’m talking about. Sakura told me everything. Since I broke it off with you, you have been taking advantage of Sasuke. What…” Kakashi accused him.

“WHOA, WHOA! I don’t know what that girl has been telling you, but I have never laid a hand on that boy! I knew you would kill me if I did.” Iruka exclaimed, putting up his hands.  
   
“Damn right I’m going to kill you. Don’t lie to me!” 

“I’m not fucking lying to you! Sasuke has been coming to be to talk about YOU. There is nothing between us and if you could look past that arrogant nose of yours then you would see that." Iruka blamed him. 

All of the steam Kakashi had seemed to evaporate. “You… you mean that you haven’t… you’ve never…” Kakashi wasn't sure he could believe what Iruka was saying. Was he really telling the truth? Then why did Sakura tell him they'd been sleeping together. Kakashi paused. She'd never once said that they were sleeping together. All Sakura has said was that they were spending an awful lot of time together. He was the one that jumped to the conclusion that they were having sex.

“No. and I wouldn’t even if he had let me. I’m not stupid I know that’s why you broke it off with me. It was because you couldn’t get him out of your head.” Iruka explained.

“I’m sorry Iruka.” Kakashi turned to leave. He was in his own world now, but he looked back at Iruka apologetically. “I have to go and… Sasuke… I… he…” 

“Just go. Tell him the truth and everything will be fine,” Iruka soothed.

\---

Now Sasuke was worried. Even Sakura hadn't come to get him. She always did by suppertime even though he knew Kakashi never sent her like she would say. He was starving and freezing. Suddenly something warm wrapped around him. He realized a second later that it was a blanket. Looking up he froze. Kakashi was standing there with two bowls of steaming ramen and looked as if he'd either kill something or cry. Sasuke assumed it was the former. "I'm sorry for leaving you out here for so long. I was trying to find out what was going on with you lately." Sasuke wasn't sure if he should apologize for yelling earlier or just just yell at him some more. Kakashi continued talking before he could decide. "I, Sasuke, we need to talk." Sasuke's eyes got large. That hadn't sounded good. Could he trust Naruto to have keep his word and not told Kakashi about how he felt? Or was it something else? Was Kakashi going to separate them now? Sasuke felt like the as going to puke. Kakashi sat down next to him before handing him one of the bowls. As Sasuke took it their fingers touched and he flinched, almost dropping the bowl. Once Kakashi knew he had a good grip on it Kakashi finally let go. "It's alright. Eat. Sakura and Naruto said you haven't eaten anything today. We can talk after you eat." Kakashi watched Sasuke eat. Sasuke never takes his eyes off Kakashi. The sensei hands over the second bowl. After both are gone and Sasuke is just sitting there Kakashi realizes he has to start talking first.

“Sasuke, I know you are gay," he says it just to get it out in the open. He's never see someone look as sick as Sasuke does right now. He actually looked as if he was going to puke all the food that he just put into his stomach back up.

“I am going to kill Naruto.” He whispers almost too quietly for Kakashi to hear, shaking with fear or anger or maybe both.  

“He didn’t tell me, Sakura did.” Kakashi explained.

“What?” he looked up at him, eyes wide.

“She’s the one that told me. Not Naruto. He kept his mouth shut tight for once.”  
   
“Well that’s a first.” he snorts. 

“I also know that you have been spending a lot of time at Iruka’s house.” 

“Wha- What? I, uh, I,” he looks so cute that Kakashi has al he can do not to laugh. He's got a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look. Kakashi kneels in front of him. He feels like a school girl tryign to talk to her crush.

"It's alright," the older man assures him. "I know. And just so you know, I, well I, I feel the same." Kakashi know's it's pathetic and not very charcteristic of him to not just say whatever he wants when he wants but it's the only thing his brain can come up with at the moment. He shouldn't have moved closer to Sasuke. His brain is like mush right now. He decided instead of trying to tell Sasuke how he felt he was going to show him how he felt. Taking Sasuke's chin in his hand, he tips his head up and plants a kiss on his lips. Kakashi can here Sasuke's sharp intake of breath and fell his body stiffen.

Sasuke couldn't believe what was happening. Not only had Kakashi found out he was gay, how Sakura knew was a whole other issue, but he was also being kissed by the man he'd liked for ages. Sasuke couldn't help but freeze. He didn't know what to do, say, or how to react in any way. Suddently, the raven haired boy could feel the other mand hands on his sides pulling him up onto his knees. The blanket fell to the ground behind Sasuke. He didn't really care. He wasn't cold anymore. His body was on fire. He couldn't think and he may have forgotten how to breathe. Kakashi pulled away just as he thought he would pass out. None the less he growns at the loss of Kakashi's lips and the warmth of his hands on Sasuke's sides.

"Kakashi-se-" the white haired man presses his finger against Sasuke's kiss swollen lips. Leaning closer he can see the anticipation in his students eyes. Kakashi grabbs the fallen blanket and spreads it out next to them and then wraps his arms around the smaller body and carefully guides his down until he's laying on the blanket with Kakashi leaning over him.  
"Don't say a word unless you want me to stop." Kakashi tells Sasuke before standing and striping out of everything he has on. He watches Kakashi intently. Licking his lips as more bare skin is exposed. Before Kakashi can even have time to think about what's happening, Sasuke is kneeling in front of him with his cock in his mouth. Kakashi places his hands on Sasuke's shoulders to keep from falling to his knees as his entire body starts to tremble with surprise and desire. The feel of his mouth around Kakashi's erection is almost enough to make the older man cum. Iruka couldn't do this. It always make him gage, but Sasuke didn't have a problem as he sucked Kakashi's cock into his mouth farther. The head of his cock hits the back of Sasuke's throat making him moan. He can feel the smile Sasuke's lips try to form around him. Before he can tell Sasuke he's about to come the boy stops and pulls away from him. He looks up at the other man as if he's waiting for something.

“You don’t… have to… if you… don’t want to Sasuke. I…” He manages to say between breaths. Kakashi stops talking and muffles a cry as Sasuke envelops him in the intense heat again. It only takes a few hard sucks before he's coming down the boys throat. He swallows most of it, but some runs down his chin and on to his shirt. Sasuke dug his fingers into Kakashi's bare ass and pulled him down on top of him.

As he landed on top of Sasuke their groins grind together, one naked and one clothed. Kakashi pressed his lips over Sasuke's roughly. He pushed his tongue into his mouth. He tasted delicious. He can taste the spices from the ramen and his own come as he glided his tongue around his mouth. Never in a million years did he imagined that Sasuke would let him touch him, let alone give him a blow job. When he's sure he can move without shaking, he kneels between Sasuke's legs and pulls him into a seated position. Kakashi runs his hands up over his bare sides as he pulls the shirt over Sasuke's head. He turns to throw the shirt with his closes and when he turns back Sasuke is standing in front of him stripping out of his trousers. Kakashi let his eyes gaze over him for s second. His skim seems to shimmer in the moonlight from the sweat. He's stares down as Kakashi waiting for him to move. For the first time Kakashi realizes he's trembling and that it's not from the cold. He stands and wraps his arms around him. Whispering.

"Sasuke, we don’t have to do this. I won’t push you,” The sensei assures him.

When Sasuke finally speaks it comes out more like a squeak. “It’s not that. You’re not pushing me to do anything Sensei. I’ve wanted this for a long time. It’s just…” His voice trailed off. 

“It’s alright Sasuke you can tell me anything. What’s wrong?” 

“Well…I…um…I’ve never even had sex with a girl so… I’m a little scared.” 

“Don’t worry. I would never hurt you. If it gets to be too much pain then I’ll stop. Just tell me. Okay. We don’t have to do this tonight.” 

“I want to. I’ve waited for so long, but I promise to tell you if the pain is too much.” Kakashi wrapped his arms around the smaller frame before him and pulled him as tightly as he could to him. Kakashi guides them on to the blanket. While they kiss Kakashi glides his hands over every inch of Sasuke's body. They both wanted it so badly that Kakashi knew it wouldn't last very long.

“Please, Sensei, I need you," he begged.

"You have me," Kakashi assured him.


End file.
